


Open Your Heart

by cherryvanilla



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: 1980s, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: National Theatre Live fancam/vid set to Madonna.
Relationships: Belize | Norman Arriaga/Prior Walter





	Open Your Heart




End file.
